


[podfic] The Journal of Geoffrey the Cat. Aged 3 years and 5 months

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: magog-83's story read aloud. 12mins.Modern AU in which Arthur has a pet cat called Geoffrey, who keeps a journal. Then Merlin moves in across the road. Yes, really.





	[podfic] The Journal of Geoffrey the Cat. Aged 3 years and 5 months

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Journal of Geoffrey the Cat. Aged 3 years and 5 months](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318996) by magog-83. 



 

**Duration:** 12mins  
**Song Credit:** Robot Chicken Theme  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/journal-of-geoffrey-cat-aged-3-years-and-5-months)


End file.
